Krader/Gallery
Set Krader Bag.png Krader.jpg Krader 2.jpg Mixels-Krader.jpg|Krader's prototype set Awwwww.jpg KraderPic.jpg JangBricksKrader.png Krader with background Club Site.jpg KraderLEGOThumb.png Krader animination.gif 41503 Krader Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction bdahs.PNG Introducing Mixels.png Cragsters thumb.jpg 41503 l.jpg Cragsters in Mines thumb.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Krader Bio.jpg|On mobile website Krader Scratch.png DarnIt.png|Krader when unmixable Krader Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Super mixel fan time.png Other logo for series 1.png Krader in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Krader in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com FrontKrader.png SideKrader.png Krader Icon.png Cragsters Moible.jpg|Krader with the whole Cragsters tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site KraderMW.png KraderMW2.png KraderMW3.png Coconapple HHAH.png Krader N Shuff.png Cragsters together.png Laughing at mix fail.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png Mouthfull.png Cookironi Leader.png Let me load you up.png We've got plenty.jpg Flain.jpg About to fight.png Cookironi.jpg Speed of light.png Shatter.png No teeth krader.png Cool Cragsters.png Bowling Pins.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png COOKIRONI!.png Hot Lava Shower Krader Going Potty.jpg Yumburn.jpg That is disgusting Krader.png Ice cream DOES make everything better!.png L1ck.png Electrorock Cragsters Electrorock.png Krader Dig Dig.png Seismo Dig Dig.png Shuff Dig Dig.png CONTEST!.png Diging on a hole.png Digging.jpg Wrong Way Krader.png Electrorock5.jpg WINNER.png WhereMe.jpg Kidnapped.jpg YEOWOWOW!.png STOP!.png Electrorock4.png 534646357.png That Volectro shock tho.png Yeah dance electroid.png Zaptor..png Correct.png Electron Dance Party.png Big Big Fun!.png Krader with cubit.jpg Cubit!.png Nest Mixels.png Murp Murp11.jpg|Sorry.. Murp10.jpg|Whee! Murp9.jpg|Huh... Murp4.jpg|WAAAH! Murp2.jpg|I want fun fun barbecue! Murp1.jpg|How we get cross river? F and K.jpg|Flain! CANDY.jpg|CANDY!? Flain and Krader.png Woah..png This is not safe.png SUPER FUNS!.png Sometime work sometime no.png Gots da cubit.png IT'S ME!!.png Screenshot10what a cute.png GOTTA PEE.png Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 8.26.08 PM.png Mailman Mailman14.jpg|Shuff really? Mailman13.jpg|Good for you! WHAT.png Mailman8.jpg|I have rock solid plan! I CATCH ZORCH.png Rockball GET UNDER IT.jpg|GET UNDER IT! Rockball.jpg NewGameMixelball.jpg ThrowBall.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg HOTBAAAAL.jpg FIREBALL I CHOSE YOU!.png Bar-B-Cubes Happy Vulk and Krader.jpg|DELICIOUS! MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! IhatethatKrader'sfaces.png ..Are you.png YouGotZapZapsInMyRocks.jpg|And you got Zap zaps in my rocks! My face when i realize i have homework.png Zap zap zap zaps.png Pawnage.png Snow Half-Pipe Like a boss mix.png Sledding Mixels.jpg|Whoa. ItsTheBomb.jpg|Frozen Flain and Krader Next.png First.png ICE HALFPIPE.png Elevator PARTY!.png 0elevator8.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure RLY.png Catch_em_if_you_can.png We got hamlogna.png Hide!.png Flurr does not look happy.png Do you believe in Magic?.jpg|Krader's view of Mixel Mountain We smash rainbow cubit.png Epic_Comedy_Adventure.png We made it!.png Lol Kraw.png Krader has good plans.png Digging_Mixels.png Happy leaders.png Ah_Sweet!.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Other Mixels gather 2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Trapped in duh bag.jpg Calling All Mixels Suicide?.jpg|Krader when upset CAM_KraderBio.png Cam Krader.png|His model Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Sprite concept art AUGH!.PNG Krader is happy.png Krader.gif|Meet Krader Animation Cragsters.gif|Meet Cragsters Animation (Featuring Volectro) KraderUpset.gif|Upset Krader Animation Miscellaneous Dat Krader tho.png TransKraderArm.png Whutarh Laytbolb.png Another mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Krader thumb.png B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Mixels Calendar.jpg 0krader.png 0krader2.png 0krader4.png mixelswebsitekrader.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Krader Mix 1 Vladero.png|With Volectro Teslader.png|With Teslo|link=Krader & Teslo Mix HDKrawKraderMix.png|with Kraw|link=Kraw & Krader Mix Sticker Frader.png|With Flain again HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Flain for the 3rd time|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 Murps Murp Blocked.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Krader Murp HDKraderVolectroMurp.png|With Volectro|link=Krader & Volectro Murp LEGO Mixes KraderShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Flain Flaider 2.jpg|With Flain #2 VulkKraderLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ZorchKraderLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo KraderTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Krator murp.png|With Zaptor Category:Character galleries Category:Cragsters Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014